


Attachment

by TaiJanai



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Beeduo Marriage, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I hate angst, It was just a drabble, he’s not the only one being left, how did it end up like this, i will always apologize for sam and foolish, michael live my beloved, of course its angst, we cant just leave him there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiJanai/pseuds/TaiJanai
Summary: Another drabble that went on too long....The server is going to have to update one day. Everything they’ve made so far will have to be left behind.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> As of March 8
> 
> Tubbo he/they

“They’re more than just pixels!”

Tubbo stood in front of Ranboo, who was holding Michael. 

“That’s literally all they are,” George scoffed.

“They’re pixels that we’ve grown emotionally attached to!” Ranboo intercepted, attempting to throw in some humor. “Isn’t that you guys’ thing?”

A group of adults stood around them threateningly. It was time to move to a new server, leaving everything else behind.

People were upset, for sure, and there were many things that people weren’t so ready to give up. Even Technoblade argued against it, not wanting to leave Steve. 

“You can get a new one when we get there,” Badboyhalo said.

“” _New one”!?_ ” Tubbo exclaimed.

The pair of parents stumbled over each other’s words as they spoke together saying, “This is our _son_!”

“He is a _piglin_ ,” Punz said, stating the obvious.

“He’s more than that,” Tubbo pleaded, “We found him together, he has a home. You can’t just ask us to leave him here!”

“You’re right,” Dream said, “We can _tell_ you.”

Tubbo stepped back in defensive fear. A deadly silence hung in the air as nobody moved.

“Here, I’ll put it down for you,” Sapnap said, maneuvering through the crowd, a sword glistening in his hand. He stepped closer to the family than the rest of the crowd, then looked up and caught Ranboo’s eye.

The ender hybrid stared back with wide, multicolored eyes, which froze the man. Ranboo did not look away. Nothing could break his hold, really, he didn’t have the need to blink, considering he doesn’t have eyelids. People watched in fearful awe. Sapnap couldn’t move beyond a small step backwards.

Tubbo turned his back to the crowd and faced his husband. They grabbed the cuff of the other’s sleeve, breaking Ranboo’s stare as he searched the boy’s face.

Sapnap, now able to move again, stepped back into the crowd. He glanced from face to face between the family, catching the single, pupil-less eye of Michael, who he could tell was looking back at him.

Dream furrowed his eyes at his friend’s weakness. He stepped forward.

“Ranboo,”

The ender stared at him, more in fear than the anger from before, rendering his stare useless.

“Shut up,” He said weakly.

“Put down the piglin,” Dream commanded.

Tubbo whipped around to look at him.

“He said shut up,” The boy yelled up to the creature. 

Tubbo turned back around. Ranboo was holding Michael closer to him, hiding the baby piglin’s face from view. His eyes were blown wide as he stared over Tubbo into Dream’s paper-mache mask face. Tubbo’s heart nearly stopped when specks of violet particles began falling around Ranboo. 

Dream stepped forward and continued coolly, “You’ll have to come with us one day.”

“No,” Ranboo squeaked.

“Stop, STOP!” Tubbo shouted, stepping forward to force Dream away. “You’re going to-”

There was a soft thump that cut them off, like the sound of something falling, but in reverse. Tubbo turned around. Remnants of ender particles fell, indicating his teleportation.

It was silent again as he watched the last of the purple fade away. His shoulders fell as he realized he was now alone. 

It was okay, at least Michael was safe.

A cold hand settled on his shoulder. 

“Let’s go, Tubbo,” Dream said, “Ranboo will come in his own time.”

The grip tightened.

Suddenly, Tubbo was missing his nukes right along with Michael.

The crowd began to disperse. Some stayed behind for Tubbo, others for Dream. 

The group became aware of the unmistakable scent of gunpowder. Tubbo, Dream, and a few others went into “Get Ready For Sh-t To Explode” mode. 

“It’s me,” Said a shaking voice.

Tubbo turned to the voice, and the people around him followed. Sam stood atop the nuclear bomb-making building, a trident in his hand. His face was flecked with what seemed like dust to anyone who didn’t know that his tears had gunpowder in them. 

He scanned the thin crowd. He jumped down, taking minimal fall damage. He zipped forward, apparently on some sort of speed potion, and grabbed Tubbo with one arm around his waist. He ran off with the boy in his arm past the crowd, jumping into the icy water for a split second. 

The coldness of the water burned Tubbo’s skin. Before he could yell, they flew into the air via trident. As they soared, Sam switched his main hand from a trident to an ender pearl, launching it hundreds of blocks away.

After they reached the peak of their trident jump, they began to descend. Sam hugged Tubbo tight. His radiant heat scared Tubbo, who knew what that would mean for someone who was part-creeper, but they didn’t struggle.

The ender pearl landed. The little one was protected from the minor fall damage, completely surrounded by Sam’s arms and armor. Sam let out a shaking breath as he unfolded himself to let Tubbo out of his hold. 

The two of them stood up. Tubbo was confused and completely speechless. 

“This way,” Sam said, his voice gravelly.

They walked about a hundred blocks through a forest. Sam paused at the base of a mountain. He pulled out a simple lever, digging it into the ground, and pulling it.

There was the sound of redstone electricity and pistons. A few pieces of dirt moved into the mountain, opening an entrance.

“Hurry,” The creeper said.

Tubbo glanced at him once, then rushed inside. 

It was illuminated with glowstone. You wouldn’t be able to tell it was in a mountain, from the way it was built. There were extravagant decorations along the wall, and rather nice-looking designs on the floor.

It wasn’t too big of a room, but it was nice.

Tubbo thought he was alone for a moment, before noticing Foolish lying against an ender chest in the corner, and a dog with a yellow collar near the entrance. 

“Foolish?” Tubbo whispered. 

The totem man opened his eyes to look at him. A hand came up defensively to the ender chest.

Sam came in behind Tubbo. He petted the dog, Fran, on the top of her head.

“Tubbo, do you know where Ranboo went?” He asked.

The boy paled. Was this place not safe?

Sam went to face him, between him and Foolish. He turned his head back to the totem man, and nodded.

Tubbo became afraid for his life for a moment as Foolish opened the ender chest. Out came a totem. It wasn’t a regular one, it had been named, and it’s eyes were closed.

Foolish cradled it in his arms, and stood.

Fran came to Sam’s side.

After a beat, Sam broke the silence.

“We don’t want to leave, either.”


End file.
